The Circle of the Gods
by marietsy2
Summary: Harry PotterStargate crossover Harry Potter saved the Wizarding World after being betrayed. Deciding that he needed to leave, he begins to the search for Ron, who disappeared and was never seen again. Finding out that he went through the Stargate, Harry


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter Universe nor the Stargate Universe, either of them. I make no money off this story.

**A/N:** Hello All! this is a story that has been on my hard drive for the last six months. I've slowly added to it. I don't know when it will be updated, however, I decided that I wanted to post it on the net since I've written enough of it. Just a warning...this will be updated slowly...

**Summary: **Harry Potter saved the Wizarding World after being betrayed. Deciding that he needed to leave, he begins to the search for Ron, who disappeared and was never seen again. Finding out that he went through the Stargate, Harry begins an adventure that will finally find him a home and a family. Harry Potter/Stargate crossover.

**  
**

**CIRCLE OF THE GODS**

By Marietsy

**…………………..**

Harry leaned against the shack, exhausted. The battle had taken a lot out of him. The power that he had wielded had drained all the energy he had. With a shaky sigh, he straightened up and glanced around the bloody battlefield. He shook his head. His job was done. He was ready to leave, never to return to the Wizarding World again. He had finally fulfilled the prophecy and he had nothing to keep him here.

Five years ago, during his seventh year at Hogwarts, he was accused of killing Hermione and was blamed for the disappearance of Ron. There were witnesses to Hermione's murder and they claimed that he laughed as he raped, tortured, and then killed her. At the same time, Ron Weasley disappeared, and he had never been seen again. Many thought that Harry killed him as well and hid the body.

With a quick trial that didn't involve Veritaserum, Harry was sentenced to life in Azkaban. There were many who screamed for the Dementor's kiss, but thanks to Albus Dumbledore; he'd been sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban. To his surprise, he found that Dumbledore was one of the few who believed in his innocence. Alas, even the powerful Albus Dumbledore wasn't immune to the law. The Headmaster hadn't been able to do anything to help Harry as every attempt was blocked by Minister Fudge.

The Minister had let nothing stop him from sending Harry Potter to Azkaban. It was his final chance to get rid of the one person who caused him so much trouble. With a gleeful expression, he pronounced Harry guilty and watched with satisfaction as a couple of Aurors dragged the boy kicking and screaming out of the courtroom.

For three and a half years, the Dementors tormented Harry. It was unfortunate that not all of the Dementors had joined Voldemort. The few that stayed behind loved to torment Harry, as he was so susceptible to them. For years, The Boy Who Lived heard the cries of his mother; her screams and the evil laughter of Voldemort as he killed her echoed through his mind, as well as the visions that Voldemort purposely forced upon him.

He could still feel the malicious joy that Voldemort felt with every vision. The Dark Lord loved knowing that he was destroying Harry's mind, piece by piece. Harry could feel the dark lord's satisfaction with every tormented vision.

For years he was tortured until one day, he broke. He screamed out his defiance one last time and withdrew into his mind, finally safe from the torment. He was so deep inside his mind that Voldemort could no longer touch him. There he stayed, until finally, a flickering of power was felt. Harry, deep in his mind, suddenly became aware of something he never felt before. His surroundings, that had once been so very dark, became lighter. He drifted until he came upon a door. Confused and wondering where he was, not realizing that he was still deep within his mind, he opened the door and a bright light overtook his mind and body.

For days, his mind was overloaded with information while his body changed. What was once a thin, sickly, starved body was once again a healthy and strong. He had grown in the years that he had been in Azkaban, though it wasn't noticeable. As his body healed, the stunted growth from his years of starvation by his relatives was erased. Where he was once a boy of five foot six, he was now a man of six foot two. His hair, once brittle and dull, was now long, shiny, and soft. His eyes were healed as well. Never again would he need glasses.

He drifted for days. A week after he opened the door in his mind, he awoke. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he looked around and realized that he was still in Azkaban. Tilting his head sideways, as if hearing something, he smiled slowly and disappeared from his cell. It would be several days before anyone knew that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Had Betrayed, was gone.

Two months later, Dumbledore walked into his office only to find someone occupying his chair. He stopped, shocked, as he knew that no one could've entered the room without him knowing. He was tied to Hogwart's wards. He knew everything that went on in the old castle. To see someone in his office, shocked and disturbed him. Pulling out his wand, he pointed it at the cloaked man and demanded, "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

The mysterious wizard chuckled and Dumbledore was filled with a sense of familiarity. He knew this person. He just didn't know how he knew him. "Again, I ask. Who are you and how did you get in here?" Dumbledore asked, his gaze curious.

The cloaked figure leaned forward on the desk and pushed a small container of candy towards him. "Lemon drop?" he asked cheerfully.

Dumbledore looked nonplused. What was going on? He didn't get a sense of darkness from the wizard before him. In fact, that sense of familiarity was growing stronger. Who was this person? He lowered the wand down, walked over to the chair in front of the desk, sat down, and took a lemon drop.

"Don't mind if I do," he stated before popping the small yellow candy into his mouth.

The man chuckled once again. "Does nothing ever faze you, Dumbledore?" he asked.

"I'm over one hundred and fifty years old. I don't have time to be fazed," Dumbledore replied cheerfully as he gazed at the stranger warily.

"You know, you're one of the few that I've missed while I was...away."

"I take it I know you then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes, Headmaster, you know me. You know me quite well, in fact."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, that would explain the sense of familiarity I have whenever I hear your voice," he said thoughtfully. He bent forward and took another lemon drop. Plopping it in his mouth, he looked at him curiously. "Could you tell me how you got into my office? I'm afraid that I'm rather curious, considering that no one has ever done that before."

"I simply apparated in," the mysterious stranger said, amused.

Dumbledore's hand froze in mid-air and he blinked with surprise. Slowly, he put another lemon drop into his mouth and chewed -- his gaze distant. He swallowed, nodded and replied, "Well, then you would have to be extremely powerful to do that. No mere wizard could do that."

"Except for you, of course."

Dumbledore nodded with agreement. "Of course. However, I have ties to Hogwart's wards that allows me that ability. I can honestly say that it's very doubtful you have that same consideration."

"Let's just say that I have finally found the power the he knows not," the stranger replied softly.

Dumbledore froze, shocked. He stared at the hooded figure, his mind unable to comprehend what he just heard. The Power he knows not. Only one other person could know what that statement meant.

"Harry?" he asked softly, his voice filled with so many emotions.

The wizard lifted his hand and pulled down the hood of his cloak. A dark haired man with green eyes stared back at him. Dumbledore tried to swallow past the large lump in his throat. For years, he had been unable to resolve the guilt he felt at being unable to help the one person he wanted to help the most. He thought of Harry as a grandson and loved the boy immensely. He knew that he hadn't always treated the boy right, and that he had held things back from him, but he was sincere in his effort for the boy to have a childhood. It was only after Harry was imprisoned that he realized that Harry had been right when he had once told Dumbledore that he never had a childhood and he never would. The boy grew old before his time. The Headmaster was unable to see that until it was too late.

"Hello, Headmaster," Harry greeted.

"Harry," the old man choked, his voice filled with emotion.

Harry got up from behind the desk and walked over to Dumbledore, who stood up. The Headmaster looked at his former student and noticed the changes that had been wrought over the years. For someone who was in Azkaban for almost four years, the boy -- no man -- looked surprisingly healthy. He finally grew up, as if the years of starvation from his relatives never happened. He noticed that the boy was no longer wearing glasses and his body was very muscular.

"Harry, it's so good to see you again," the old man said.

Harry's face brightened as tears gleamed in his eyes. With a sudden movement, he pulled Dumbledore into a hug. The Headmaster held on tightly, happy to see his student once again.

Harry pulled back and looked at the Headmaster, a smile on his face. "It's good to see you too."

"How were you able to escape from Azkaban? I must tell you, it amused me to see the Wizarding World in such a tizzy over your escape," Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

Harry grinned impishly. "Yes, I must admit that I was amused as well. I'm sure that Voldemort isn't amused that I am sharing his spot light as the next Dark Lord."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm sure. But come, sit, tell me what has been happening to you. I want to know everything."

Over the next several months, Harry and Dumbledore got together and talked, drank tea, played chess, and discussed the events of the Wizarding World. It saddened Harry to see that Dumbledore was dying. The Headmaster knew that he didn't have long to live and it hurt Harry to know that the one person that he cared for wouldn't be around for long. They spent the remaining time together so that Harry would have memories when the Headmaster died.

In between the times spent with the Headmaster, Harry looked for evidence of his innocence. When he found evidence of wrongdoing, he sent the Witch or Wizard to the Ministry with a signed confession. It had been unfortunate for Fudge that two months after he had imprisoned Harry Potter, Voldemort himself had killed him. Harry figured that the incompetent Minister finally outlived his usefulness. Unfortunately, for Voldemort and Harry, Arthur Weasley became Minister. For Voldemort it meant someone whom was part of the Order of the Phoenix, for Harry, it was the father of the person who he was supposed to have killed. Arthur had refused to give Harry another trial, firm in his belief that Harry killed Ron.

Slowly but surely, the Death Eater numbers were declining. With warnings and tips from Harry, Aurors and Order members were able to capture or kill many of the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, many of the Inner Circle Death Eaters were able to avoid being captured. Harry was able to destroy their names and their reputations, and their estates were seized, but they still eluded capture.

The last few days before the final battle were spent with Dumbledore. Harry could see that the Headmaster wouldn't last another couple of weeks. Where there was once a vital, energetic man now stood an old man, weary of life, his body falling apart on him. His eyes still twinkled and his disposition was as cheerful as ever, but he was dying and he knew it.

What Harry wanted more than anything was to end the war before Dumbledore died. He wanted to give his mentor peace of mind before he started on his next great adventure. With that in mind, he decided to lure Voldemort into a trap.

He started a rumor that Harry Potter was living in a small shack in the midst of Knockturn Alley. It was several days before he finally saw an increase in Death Eaters that were walking the streets. He made sure that the Death Easters saw him. Once he made his presence known, he disappeared. He teased the Death Eaters for two days before finally letting them trail him to a small well-warded shack in the midst of Knockturn Alley.

The bait was set. Voldemort now knew where he was. All he had to do was wait for the Dark Lord to come and find him. He knew that it wouldn't be long. Voldemort could never resist confronting Harry if he thought the odds were in his favor.

What Harry forgot was Snape. When the spy heard the news, he informed McGonagall, who was now leading the Order in Dumbledore's stead. Now knowing that Voldemort planned on killing Potter that night, the Order planned an ambush. They would finally be able to get the rest of the Death Eaters, plus the Boy Who Had Betrayed. Maybe if they were lucky, they would also destroy Voldemort at the same time. Only those few who knew about the prophecy knew that Voldemort wouldn't be destroyed that night.

While Harry was visiting with Dumbledore, the Order got into place in Knockturn Alley. Harry didn't realize that Voldemort was attacking that very same night while he was playing chess with the Headmaster. Around six that night, Voldemort and his Death Eaters apparated into Knockturn Alley and located the shack that Harry Potter was said to be living in. Before the wards could even be touched, the Order attacked.

The battle was fierce and many were injured or killed. Harry would have never known about the battle that raged if it weren't for the dark spells that had accidentally hit his shack. The alarms that he had interwoven into the wards went off and with a hasty goodbye to Dumbledore, he apparated into his shack. He frowned when he realized that no one was trying to bypass his wards. Walking over to the window, he looked outside and froze with shock as he saw the battle that was being waged. He quickly assessed the situation, and realized that the battle was ending and the Order was defeated. Grimacing at the bodies that lined the street, he watched dispassionately as the Order members were forced to their knees in the bloody street.

With a quick spell, he made himself invisible and apparated silently into the street. He waited, wanting to see what was going to happen. He suppressed a growl when he saw Voldemort swaggering to the kneeling members of the Order. He had a momentary thought about letting the Dark Lord kill them, but he knew that it would devastate the Headmaster. Several of the Order members were good friends of his and Dumbledore would take their deaths hard.

Voldemort looked down at the remaining members of the Order and gloated. "This is it? This is what is left of the proud Order of the Phoenix? The very group who thought that they could defeat me? And this pitiful group of Aurors as well? Why, Minister Weasley, did you truly believe that you would defeat me tonight? Were you so arrogant to think that an ambush was going to surprise me that you didn't feel that you needed to bring more than a few companies of Aurors? Pitiful," Voldemort sneered. "You have been defeated. After I kill you, I will rid myself of that Muggle lover, Dumbledore and destroy Harry Potter. Then there will be no one to defeat me," he crowed with malicious delight.

Harry rolled his eyes at the Dark Lord's theatrics.

"Why would you destroy your ally?" Minister Weasley asked, his face defiant.

"My ally?" Voldemort asked, curious. "What ally?"

"Harry Potter," Weasley spat.

Voldemort and the remaining Death Eaters laughed. "You stupid fool," the Dark Lord sneered. "Harry Potter was never my ally. He never killed that stupid Muggleborn or your son. It's amazing what a simple Polyjuice potion, an Imperious curse on a few students, and an incompetent Minister will accomplish. Fudge was so eager to get rid of the Boy Who Lived that he never gave him a real trial. You were so eager to believe in his guilt that you never tried to find out what really happened. You betrayed your savior. You betrayed the one chance of defeating me. You did this. I only gave you the means. Harry Potter was innocent and you destroyed him," he explained, his red eyes gleaming with malice.

"I knew it!" someone crowed.

Harry glanced at the man and noted with surprise that it was Fred Weasley. "I knew it as well," George Weasley admitted. "There was no way that Harry would kill anyone let alone Hermione or Ron. We tried to tell you, but you refused to listen," he said to his father with disgust.

"I also believed in Harry," another voice called out.

Harry looked around and saw with surprise that it was Neville Longbottom. It gladdened Harry's heart to know that his friend believed in him. After Sirius was killed and Neville helped in the Ministry, they had grown close. Neville was often seen with the Golden Trio. Harry and Neville became especially close after Neville's grandmother was killed in a raid. To know that Neville thought him innocent brought warmth to Harry's heart.

"You disgusting fools," Voldemort spat. "Regardless of your belief, Potter believes you betrayed him. He will no more forgive you than I would. He hates everyone one of you and wishes for your death. I should know, I feel him through our connection and I relish the hatred I feel coming from him," he said with glee.

"Oh, you're right, Tom. I'm filled with hate all right, but it doesn't have anything to do with them. It's all you," a voice rang out over the crowd.

Voldemort looked around angrily and hissed hatefully, "Potter."

"Hello, Tom," Harry called out cheerfully. "I see you're just as pathetic as usual. It's nice to know that things haven't changed in the years that I've been away. I also appreciate that you cleared my name as well. You do the nicest things for me," he said mockingly.

"POTTER!" Voldemort screamed angrily. "Come out and face me, you coward."

"Oh, but Tom, I'm closer to you than you can possibly think," Harry replied.

Voldemort looked around frantically while the remaining Aurors and Order members looked hopeful. Harry suddenly appeared behind Voldemort, leaned forward and said, "Boo!"

Voldemort jumped in shock and some fear. He didn't hear Potter sneak up on him, and he couldn't feel the boy's magic. He whirled around, took several steps back, and stared at his nemesis, shocked. "How?" he stuttered briefly before his expression became enraged.

"Surprise," Harry said cheerfully.

Voldemort growled angrily, raised his wand, and yelled, "_Avada Kedavra_."

The green light shot towards Harry and everyone held their breaths, unable to tear their gaze from the spell. Harry stepped aside and the spell sped past him, hitting one of the Death Eaters.

Harry looked back at Voldemort, looking vaguely amused. "Tut, tut, you really shouldn't kill your minions. Good help is so hard to find," he taunted.

Voldemort screamed with rage and began to rapidly fire curses at Harry. Looking bored, Harry raised his hand and a shield surrounded him. Voldemort, the Death Eaters, the Aurors, and the Order members watched as the curses bounced off the shield and sped back towards Voldemort. The Dark Lord's eyes widened and he hit the ground. The spells flew over the prostrate man and hit several more Death Eaters.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Oops, sorry about that."

Voldemort got off the ground and began to throw spell after spell towards Harry. They dueled fiercely for several minutes before Voldemort stopped. He was panting and fear filled his eyes as he realized that Harry wasn't even winded. In fact, he looked bored. Nothing had touched him. None of the Unforgivables or the rare Dark spells had made one bit of difference. Voldemort knew then that Harry was playing with him and he felt fear for the first time in years.

"Potter, join me," the Dark Lord pleaded desperately. "Together we can rule the world. With your power and my intellect, we can crush our opposition. The Wizarding World betrayed you. They turned their backs on you. Together we can destroy them," Voldemort promised maniacally.

Harry sighed. "Yes, they betrayed me. Yes, they could've done more to help me. Yes, they could've had an actual trial instead of the farce that I had. In fact, they could've done so many things that they didn't do. However, I forgive them. Once I destroy you, I will be leaving this place and the world that betrayed me. Their punishment for their betrayal is defeating the next Dark Lord that comes along. I won't be here to help them with their pathetic problems. The Wizarding World can rot for all I care. The only reason I stayed around was Dumbledore and the chance to rid this world of you. Know this, Tom Riddle, you will be destroyed. You'll no longer be able to terrorize this world any longer. You and your Death Eaters will no longer have a place here any longer. Goodbye, Voldemort," Harry said.

The crowd watched with awe and fear as Harry suddenly started to glow with a bright white light. In desperation, Voldemort began to cast spells at Harry, but they dissipated harmlessly before reaching the glowing figure. The Dark Lord tried to apparate, but found that he couldn't. In fact, his body was becoming heavy and he couldn't move. He tried to whimper as fear filled him, but again, he was unable.

With a word shouted in a language no one had ever heard before, Harry raised his hands and lighting filled the sky. Another shouted word and lightening began to hit Voldemort, frying his body. After several strikes, the lightening stopped. There was a lull of pure silence as the crowd watches in shock, fear, and awe at the spectacular sight.

Suddenly from the blackened body that had once been Voldemort, a black cloud rose, trying to escape from the body. Harry looked at the soul that had once been Tom Riddle and sighed. With one more shouted word, a stream of bright light flowed from his fingers and hit the black cloud. The light began to overpower the cloud, covering it until there was no longer any blackness to be seen. The Death Eaters screamed as bright light started to shine from their Dark Marks. The light pulsated once, twice, three times before, with a final scream of rage, the soul that had once been Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort was destroyed.

Once the soul was destroyed, those who had been marked by him began to fall. Their systems were overloaded as their powers were ripped from their bodies and they died instantly.

Severus Snape watched with resignation as the Dark Mark on the other Death Eaters began to glow. He knew then that he was going to die. He was filled with a sense of calm. His work here was done and maybe, in death, he could finally find some peace. He was just sorry that he would die, as he knew that Dumbledore would be saddened to hear about his death. As Voldemort's scream filled the air, and the bodies of the Death Eaters began to fall, he closed his eyes and waited. He could feel the hand of Minerva McGonagall on his arm, and he opened his eyes, smiling at her gently. Her eyes were filled with tears, as she knew that he had only seconds before he would die.

There was a bright light coming from his Dark Mark and he waited for the pain to fill him. He had hoped to die with dignity, but he knew that it wouldn't be able to. However, to his surprise, he was filled with warmth and sense of peace that he hadn't felt in years. He watched with amazement as the bright light pulsated once before leaving. For the first time in over twenty years, his arm was bare. The Dark Mark was gone and he was still alive. Unable to comprehend what was going on, he looked up at Potter, -- who was leaning against the shack -- and started in surprise when he saw the intense green eye staring back at him.

"Why?" he croaked.

Harry shrugged. "Because Albus loves you and your job is finally done. I think it's time that you finally live your life the way that you want it. No more catering to Masters, no more torture, no more curses, and no more violence. You have served the Order well. Live your life just as well," he replied.

Snape swallowed the large lump that formed in his throat. He wouldn't show the tears that wanted to fall. He was surprised by Potter's words. Clearing his throat, he glared at Potter, the malice that was usually in the glare was gone, and said, "Don't think that because you did this that I don't think you're still an arrogant, impudent, brat."

Harry laughed. Nothing would ever change Snape. "That's all right. I still think you're a malicious, greasy git. Call it a gift for your belief in me," he replied.

Snape nodded with understanding. They would never become friends, but the enmity that filled their strange relationship over the years was gone. How Potter knew that Snape never believed that the boy was capable of murder -- he would never know -- he was just glad to be free.

"Thank you," Snape said gruffly.

Harry smiled. He looked around the street wearily and with a large sigh, he pushed from the shack that he had been leaning against.

"I'm done. I have defeated your blasted Dark Lord. I did what you pathetic fools should have done years ago. I have fulfilled the prophecy. You're on your own," Harry sneered. "I'm gone."

"Harry, wait," George, Fred and Neville yelled out.

The dark haired man smiled at them gently. "I'll see you three later. For now, take care of the injured."

The three nodded and Harry disappeared.

--o-------O-------o-------O-------o--

Harry apparated in the Headmaster's bedroom and sat down on the chair next Dumbledore's bed. He sighed and the old man looked up from the book he was reading, looking at him with concern.

"Harry, my boy, what happened?" the Headmaster inquired. "You apparated out of here so fast that I was concerned that something was wrong."

"Voldemort is dead and so are his Death Eaters," Harry informed him.

Dumbledore gaped at him. "Voldemort is dead?" he whispered, not daring to hope.

Harry nodded wearily. "I set a trap for him. I let several of his Death Eaters know where I lived. I had my shack warded for any attempts of someone trying to get past the ward, and when they went off, I assumed that Voldemort was attempting to take down the wards. To my surprise, I found a battle raging in the street in front of my house. I forgot about Snape. I forgot about him being a spy. He must've informed the Order about Voldemort's plan. I'm assuming they planned an ambush. It didn't work. The deaths were high on both sides. When I got there, the Order was kneeling in the street. Voldemort was taunting them. I can't imagine what would've happened if my wards hadn't gone off," he explained with a grimace.

"How did you kill Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked, curious.

Harry shrugged. "Oh, you know, I fried his body then I obliterated his soul. Nothing major," he replied nonchalantly.

Dumbledore shook his head ruefully. "Only you would think something like that."

"I also took care of all the Death Eaters. Everyone who had been marked was destroyed right along with their Master," Harry informed him.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his face pale.

"He's fine," Harry replied with a grimace.

"So he's still alive?"

"Sadly, yes," Harry sighed mockingly.

"Thank you, my boy," Dumbledore said, relief shining from his eyes.

Harry nodded. "I know how much Snape means to you. I personally don't see it, but whatever."

"I wish you could get to know him as I do," Dumbledore said mournfully.

Harry laughed. "That will never happen. He may have believed in my innocence, and I may have kept him from dying, but there will never be anything but a wary respect between the two of us."

"True. So, what are you going to do now?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm going to find Ron," Harry replied.

"Have you found a clue then?" Dumbledore questioned excitedly.

"Yes, when I was obliterating Voldemort's mind, I found out that he led Ron through the Forbidden Forest. The silly fool thought he was saving me as Voldemort had Draco Malfoy polyjuiced as me. For whatever reason, Malfoy lost Ron. There was a large rush of power and Ron was gone. Voldemort doesn't know where he went, but I have a starting place. Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, Ron disappeared. I want to know where and I want to know why," Harry said firmly.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," Dumbledore commented.

"As do I. Now, I must need to go get some sleep. I exhausted myself today and I'm sure that you'll be getting visitors soon letting you know what happened. I'll talk to you later," Harry said cheerfully.

Dumbledore nodded and Harry disappeared.

--o-------O-------o-------O-------o--

It was a couple of days before Harry could go into the Forbidden Forest. He met with George, Fred and Neville a couple of times, thanking them for their faith in him. No matter how hard they pleaded, Harry had no intentions of staying in the Wizarding World. He didn't want to be in the one place that betrayed him. It had taken him a while, but eventually they understood. When he left, Neville was gazing at him thoughtfully, a calculating look in his eyes. Harry didn't know what that meant yet, but he knew he would find out eventually. He wasn't concerned that Neville was going to hurt him. No, he had a feeling it was going to be something he didn't like very much.

Walking in the dark forest, he opened up his senses and tried to find any sign of Ron's magical signature. It was five years since Ron's disappearance, but he was hoping that something would be left. After several hours of walking, Harry was beginning to despair. He hadn't been able to find a trace of anything. Kicking the dirt, he growled with frustration. He wanted to find his best friend. He hoped that Ron was alive, but even if he wasn't, he wanted to find out what happened. He wanted peace of mind.

Stopping, he sighed heavily, looked around the dark forest, and turned to walk back towards Hogwarts. He had almost turned completely around when he noticed something odd on the ground. Frowning, he walked over to the indention and studied it. Tilting his head, he gazed at it intently. There was a rather large circle indention on the ground. It looked like the plants had finally began to grow over it again, but it was still noticeable. Leaning down, he softly caressed the indention, opening his magical senses and gasping as he felt a very faint signature. It belonged to Ron!

Filled with excitement, he looked around the area. If Ron was here, then what made him disappear? Frowning, he was annoyed as he found nothing. He walked towards the bush and looked around. He kicked something and looked down. He bent down to pick it up. It was some sort of odd-looking device. There was a faint trace of Ron's signature on it. Biting his lip, he pressed the button and jumped, shocked, as he heard a whooshing noise. Turning towards the noise, his eyes widened as he saw five rings come up from the ground, a light inside of the rings. The rings disappeared, and the indention that had been overgrown with plants, was fresh.

"Of course," he mumbled to himself. "Ron must've found this and activated it. What does it do? Is it a portkey?"

He gazed at small device and looked over the indention on the ground. He thought for a moment before taking a deep breath. "You're not a Gryffindor for nothing. Plus, Ron would do it for you." He walked over to the circle, stepped in the middle, and held his breath. He let it go slowly and pressed the button on the device. He squeaked with surprise as the rings came up and his surroundings disappeared. With a small flash, he reappeared in another place. Harry jumped out of the circle and looked around warily. It was technology. A transporter beam of some sort maybe? How did technology get inside of the Forbidden Forest? Shouldn't magic have made it useless?

Deciding to worry about it later, he looked around and noticed that he was in a large stone room. There were large windows, and the sun was shining in. Curious, he walked over to the windows and looked out. He froze. There was snow everywhere. Where the hell was he? Gazing out at the white, frozen tableau for several more minutes, he turned and walked away. He saw a door and moved to open it. He walked out of the room and made his way down a long hallway. There were several large portraits, but they weren't moving. They didn't seem to be magical. He found a door at the end of the hall and opened it. He walked into a large room and looked around curiously. It was cold in here and he realized that the window was cracked. Pulling out his wand, he fixed the crack and started a fire in the large fireplace.

He noticed a large portrait above the mantle of the fireplace and looked at it curiously. It looked to be a rather large city in a vague shape of a phoenix. The city was surrounded by an ocean and it looked peaceful, with the sun glaring off the tall spires. He felt a sense of homesickness as he gazed at the portrait. He felt as if he almost knew what it was. He frowned slightly, but he couldn't get a firm grasp on the vague feeling. Glancing around, he realized that the room was bare. Quickly losing interest in the room, he walked back towards the door and left the room. He found a set of stairs and jogged down them. He quickly realized that the stairs went a long ways down.

Debating whether to investigate, he sighed and proceeded down the stairs. He needed to find out what happened to Ron and the building he was in wasn't giving him many choices. There were only those two rooms to be explored and since Ron wasn't in either, then he needed to go down the stairs.

After ten minutes, Harry finally reached the bottom. A long hallway was carved out of rock. Wondering vaguely if he was inside of a mountain, or maybe under sea level, he walked down the long, darkened hallway. He raised his hand and muttered a spell causing light to flood the hallway. He was half way down the hallway when his foot hit something. Looking down, he realized that he found Ron's watch.

Picking it up, he felt a flutter of excitement. Ron had been here. Harry bought the watch for Ron on his seventeenth birthday. His friend never took it off. He frowned at the implication. Looking at the watch, he realized that the band was broken. He wondered if Ron left it here as a clue.

With a rush of anticipation, Harry made his way to the large door at the end of the hallway. Opening it, he walked in and stopped. He stared at the large item in the room and with a sinking feeling, he realized that he recognized it. He knew where Ron was. He bowed his head as he grasped that the chances of finding Ron had dropped next to impossible.

Cursing the relic in front of him, he turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Ron could be anywhere. With a sense of determination, he knew that he needed to get his affairs in order. He might never be able to come back, but he was going to find his best friend.

And no Stargate was going to stop him.

--o-------O-------o-------O-------o--

Harry got his affairs in order. He willed the bulk of his estate to the Weasley twins and Neville. He knew that he would be declared dead in a few years time if not sooner. He took a small amount of money and exchanged it for Muggle cash, where he bought some things that would need along the way. He kept the remaining cash, on the off chance that he might need it.

Saying his final good-byes to the Weasley twins and Neville, he made his way to Hogwarts to see the Headmaster one last time. He wished he could wait until after Dumbledore died, but each day that he wasted, the farther away that Ron could become.

He also wanted to visit the castle one last time, so that he would always remember the one place that had given him so much joy as well as pain. He met Ron and Hermione here. He'd found a mentor and a father figure here well. Walking up the steps to Hogwarts, he entered the castle through the large, open doors. Now that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were dead, the teachers didn't have to worry about someone sneaking in the school and harming the children.

With a nod to a couple of seventh year students who were staring at him with shock, he made his way up the stairs, and headed towards the Headmaster's office. He ignored the whispers as the students realized that Harry Potter was walking the halls of Hogwarts once again. By now, everyone knew about his innocence as Minister Weasley had pardoned him after hearing Voldemort's confession. The Minister tried to meet with Harry, but Harry ignored every owl from the Weasleys except for Fred and George. Only they and Neville knew that he was going to search for Ron. Harry didn't care if the Wizarding World found out after he left; he just didn't want them to impede his way until after he was gone. By then, they could look after him all they wanted. They wouldn't be able to find him.

"Mr. Potter," a sharp voice said from behind him.

Harry stopped, turned, and stared at his former Head of House. "Professor McGonagall," he greeted.

The older woman smiled tremulously as she gazed at the face of her once favorite student. "I'm very glad to see that you're all right. The Headmaster tells me that you've been visiting him since your escape from Azkaban."

"Yes," Harry replied shortly.

"I'm glad," she said. Her gaze grew sad as she realized that Harry wasn't looking at her. He was gazing through her, his eyes cold and indifferent. She repressed the sob that wanted to escape as she realized that her former student hated her or at the very least, felt indifferent to her. She knew that she had no excuse. She was so sure of his betrayal that she too, turned on him. She wouldn't listen to anything that Albus said when it came to Harry. She felt guilty and ashamed when she realized that she had been so small-minded.

"Are you going to see the Headmaster?" she asked, curious.

"Yes. I believe he is expecting me," Harry answered.

"Very well then. Mr. Potter…Harry…I don't expect you to forgive me, in fact I would be surprised if you did, but I want to apologize for my treatment of you and for my small mindedness. I know in the long run, it doesn't really make any difference, but again, I am sorry," Professor McGonagall apologized.

Harry stared at her, his expression cool. He gave a brief nod, turned, and walked away. McGonagall sighed as she watched her once favorite student walk away. With a sad expression, she walked away as well.

Harry stopped in front of the statue that guarded the stairway to Dumbledore's office. He touched it lightly and it moved aside to let Harry pass. He made his way up the steps, and knocked on the door. He didn't hear anything so he opened the door and walked in. The Headmaster's office was empty, but he didn't expect anything different. He made his way towards the stairs that reached the second floor and walked behind them. There was a well-hidden door and he opened it and entered. Walking down the very small corridor, he opened the next door and entered the room.

"Albus?" Harry called out quietly.

He made his way through Dumbledore's personal rooms until he reached the bedroom. He knocked softly and he heard Dumbledore's voice granting entrance. He opened the door and walked in, looking in dismay at the Headmaster. He knew then that the Headmaster wouldn't last the night.

"Hello, Albus," Harry greeted softly.

The shrunken old man lying on the bed smiled cheerfully. His blue eyes twinkled merrily and Harry tried to swallow the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. He walked over to the chair that was next to the bed and sat down.

"So, tell me, did you find anything?" Dumbledore asked impatiently.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, in fact I did. I know where Ron went and I'm going to try to find him."

"Really? That is wonderful," Dumbledore exclaimed excitedly. "Where did the boy go?"

Harry frowned slightly. "He found his way to the Circle of the Gods. I'm afraid the prat went through it."

Dumbledore gaped at him. "The Circle of the Gods? But I thought that was a myth," he blurted, looking as flustered as Harry had ever seen him.

Harry shook his head. "Remember what I told you about myself. I would recognize the thing anywhere. It's definitely the Circle of the Gods or the Stargate as it is called in the human tongue. I have a feeling that Ron randomly pushed in some symbols. He could've ended up anywhere," Harry explained, exasperation written on his face. "I'm going after him and I won't rest until I find him."

"Does that mean you won't be returning to the Wizarding World?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Harry shook his head. "No, I never planned on staying here as it was, but now that I know where Ron went, I'm bound and determined to find him. I don't know how long it will take me, but I won't rest until I do. When I do find him and if he wants to return, then I will let him, but I myself am never returning. There isn't anything keeping me here any longer," he said.

Dumbledore's gaze was sad. "I'm sorry to hear that, but I do understand. Remember that you do have a few friends here that will miss you when you go."

"They've had five years to get used to not having me in their lives. Fred and George understand why I'm leaving. They just don't realize where I'm going. They only know that I'm going to try to find their brother. And Neville, well, I know he'll miss me, but he has a life without me in it. He'll get along fine without me. Everyone else, I couldn't really care less about. I just came by to say bye to you, but I have a feeling that you won't be long on this earth as well," Harry said sadly.

Dumbledore laughed merrily. "No, I highly doubt that I will last the night. However, I am ready. My body is tired and I'm ready for the next adventure. I will miss you, my boy. You have given me great joy in the last year and a half. I was glad that I was alive long enough to see your innocence declared and Voldemort defeated."

Tears filled Harry's eyes. "I'll miss you too, you old coot," he replied affectionately.

The Headmaster chuckled. "Stay with me a while. Read to me, as my eyes are too weary to focus on the pages."

Harry nodded, picked up the book, and laughed as he read the title. "Aren't you a little old to be reading _The Chronicles of Narnia_?" he asked. "Not too mentioned that you're around magic all the time."

"True, but it's still a good book, Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry chuckled and began to read where Dumbledore had left off. Several hours had gone by and still Harry read. Snape, McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey had all come into the room at different times, but Harry ignored them. He waited until they did their business and left. He would pick right back up from where he had left off.

Harry was reading the part where Peter confronted the White Witch when Dumbledore voice interrupted his reading.

"Harry," Dumbledore called out tremulously.

Harry swallowed hard, put the book down and looked down at the man he considered his mentor and father figure. The old man smiled at him and reached over to grab Harry's hand. He squeezed it gently and whispered, "It's time."

Harry nodded, tears filling his eyes. "Do you want me to get anyone?" he asked gently.

Dumbledore shook his head. "There isn't anything they can do and I've already said my good-byes to them. I want to go just like this, with you by my side. I will miss you, dear boy. I want you to know that I am so very proud of you and I know that you're parents and Sirius would be too," he said with a smile.

Harry gave him a wobbly smile. "Yeah?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Harry. They would," Dumbledore replied.

Harry nodded, tears falling from his eyes. He bit his bottom lip to keep from sobbing. "I'm going to miss you so much, Albus. You were my mentor and my father figure. There were times that we didn't get along, but I have always thought of you as family. I love you, Albus," he whispered softly.

Blue eyes twinkled at him cheerfully and he smiled brightly. "And I have always considered you my son. I love you as well, Harry James Potter. May your life be blessed. Don't be too hard on yourself, my boy. I want you to live life to the fullest, stop and smell the roses, maybe a have a lemon drop or two on me."

Harry laughed brokenly. "I will, in honor of you."

"That's good," Dumbledore said softly, his gaze distant. The Headmaster's eyes widened with delight and his expression grew awed. "And who are you, kind lady?" he asked. His head tilted as if listening to someone and he nodded cheerfully. "Yes, I'm ready." With a final glance at Harry, he grinned mischievously once more, his eyes grew distant, and he ceased to breathe.

Harry bowed his head and began to sob. He sat there for a few minutes before he heard the door to Dumbledore's room open. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up to see his former Potions Master glancing at Dumbledore's body, his expression filled with anguish. Harry realized that he wasn't the only one who loved the old man. There would be many who would miss him.

Snape looked at him, gave him a nod of respect, and left the room. Harry watched the man leave, looked at the Headmaster, leaned down, and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Have fun on your adventure, Albus." With a final glance at the Headmaster, he left the room.

--o-------O-------o-------O-------o--

Harry made his way towards the Forbidden Forest. There was no use in staying around. He had already made his good-byes and the one person he hadn't wanted to leave was gone. There wasn't a reason to stay for the funeral and he needed to get started on his search for Ron as soon as he could.

"Did you really think I would let you leave without me?" a voice asked from behind him.

Harry whirled around and saw Neville leaning against a tree, his arms crossed and looking at him archly.

"Neville, what are you doing?" Harry asked, confused.

"I'm going with you," Neville stated firmly.

"No, you're not," Harry replied.

Neville pushed away from the tree and made his way over to Harry. He glared at him and said, "Yes, I am. Ron was my friend too as are you. I never knew what happened to him, but I know that you will do everything in your power to find him. I'm going with you to help and to give you support. You're my friend as well, Harry, and I won't let you go alone. You've been alone for far too long as it is."

Harry felt warmth fill him at Neville's words. He crossed his arms, and glowered at Neville irately. "You do realize that there is a huge chance that we will never return to the Wizarding World, don't you? We won't even be on this world," he explained.

Neville blinked a moment; his expression nervous before it hardened with determination. "Where you go, I go. It has been like this since your fifth year. I'm not about to stop just because we are going a little farther than the Ministry. I am going with you and that is final."

"What about your home? Your job? Your girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"My home will still be here if we ever return, my job was boring and I'm glad to be rid of it and I caught my girlfriend cheating with my boss. There is nothing to keep me here, Harry. My parents died in the raid on St. Mungos and my grandmother died in another Death Eater raid," Neville explained. "There is nothing for me here. You are my best friend. I'm not about to let you leave on your own. You'll need help. I'm coming and you can bitch about it all you want, but I won't change my mind," he stated firmly.

Harry sighed. "Fine, I knew I wasn't going to like what you were thinking about," he muttered.

They began walking and Neville looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You had a calculating look in your eyes when I told you that I was leaving the Wizarding World. I know that look. Whenever you get it, I don't like whatever comes out of your mouth," Harry replied with a pout.

Neville laughed. "Well, regardless, I've been waiting in this scary forest since you left the twins. I knew that you went to visit Dumbledore, but what took you so long?" he asked.

Harry swallowed hard as tears filled his eyes. Neville stared at him with wide eyes. He stopped walking and grabbed Harry gently on the arm. "Hey, what happened? What's going on?" he asked urgently.

Harry sniffed. "Dumbledore is dead. He died not even a half hour ago," he replied hoarsely.

Neville looked as if someone had punched him. "The Headmaster is dead?" he whispered.

Harry nodded and began to walk again. After a moment to assimilate what he had heard, Neville followed Harry further into the Forbidden Forest. They walked in silence, lost in their own thoughts. An hour went by before Harry found himself standing in front of the circle. He looked at Neville and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? There is still time to back out. Once we leave the forest, there is no turning back."

Neville looked nervous, but determined. "I still want to go with you," he stated.

Harry sighed, but inwardly he was relieved. He was actually glad for Neville's company. As Neville had said earlier, Harry had been alone for far too long.

"All right, step into the circle then," Harry instructed.

Neville walked over and stood next to Harry. He looked at the indention curiously and asked, "What is this?"

"This will take us to the place where the Circle of the Gods is housed," Harry explained as he raised the transporter remote and pushed the button.

Neville yelped in surprise as the rings came up from the ground and surrounded them. In a flash of light, they disappeared only to reappear in a large room. Neville looked around curiously until he realized that Harry was already leaving the room. He jogged to catch up with his friend.

"What is the Circle of the Gods?" Neville asked as they made their way down the hallway.

"It's an old myth that can only be found in few very obscure and rare books. It talks about a large circle that was a gateway for the gods. It's even said that Merlin himself used the Circle. There has never been any proof that the Circle existed, but that hasn't stopped Witches and Wizards from looking for it," Harry explained.

"So it's real then?" Neville asked as they began the trek down the long stairway.

Harry nodded. "Ron found the transporter and I'm sure he accidentally activated it. He lost the control to the rings and was stuck here, unable to get back since he has no idea where this place is. He must've looked around and found the Circle. The prat didn't realize what he found and probably randomly pushed the symbol on the device and the Circle opened. Not having anywhere else to go and being a foolish Gryffindor, I assume he went thought the Circle," he explained.

"So, where does the Circle go to then?" Neville asked.

Harry laughed grimly. "To other worlds," he stated.

Neville looked at him, his expression shocked. "Seriously?" he asked.

"As a heart attack," Harry quipped.

"And Ron went through it?" Neville squeaked.

"Yep, the stupid prat," Harry mumbled.

They reached the end of the stairs. Harry muttered a word and the hallway was lit up with light. Neville and Harry walked to the large doors, opened it, and entered the room. Neville gazed at the large round circle that stood in the middle of the room with awe. Harry just glared at it.

"This is the Circle of the Gods?" Neville asked nervously.

Harry nodded. "Or another word is the Stargate, at least according to Merlin's journal," he explained.

"So, how does it work?" Neville asked.

Harry walked over to a rather large pedestal and Neville looked at with interest. "You push seven symbols in the pedestal, and each chevron or the red colored things on the ring light up. The ring begins to turn and it's activated. It establishes a link with another Stargate on the other end and then you walk into the ring and viola, you're on another planet."

Neville frowned. "If you use seven symbols then why are there nine…chevrons was it…on the ring?" he asked.

"The eighth chevron is used if you want to dial out farther, as in a far away galaxy," Harry explained.

"And the ninth chevron?" Neville inquired.

"Why that takes you to a different dimension," Harry chirped cheerfully.

"Dimension?"

Harry nodded with mock eagerness. "It's a world where a person made different decisions. There are all kinds of mathematical and physics involved, but since you don't have a clue about any of that, and frankly, that is way over my head as well, I'll explain it to you in laymen terms. There is an infinite amount of dimensions or alternate realities. Take for example, what would have happened if my parents had decided to keep Sirius as a Secret Keeper instead of Pettigrew. Imagine how my life, or even yours, would've been affected. At that moment, an alternate reality came into being to where my parents survived that night. Of course, they could've been killed the next night, but my life would still be changed. Any one small decision could change our reality. Hell, there's a reality out there where you were marked by Voldemort and became the Boy Who Lived instead of me. Just imagine it," Harry explained.

"So, if you pressed the ninth chevron, we could enter a world that is the same, but different from ours?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "Basically," he said.

"Why would you want to do that?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged. "Curiosity?" he suggested. He looked at the pedestal and opened up his magical senses. He frowned a moment before his eyes widened, shocked. "Damn it, Ron! Couldn't you have made it any more difficult on us?" he yelled.

Neville started at Harry's yell. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I found Ron's magical signature on the pedestal. The prat pushed nine chevrons!" he growled angrily.

"You mean he is in another dimension?" Neville inquired.

"Yes," Harry snapped. "Luckily, I can figure out the address, but for all we know, we could enter a world that Voldemort controls."

Neville thought a moment before standing up straight. "Right, well then, let's get to it! We have friend to save," he stated.

"Right," Harry replied wearily.

"I have a question," Neville said as he watched Harry fiddle with the pedestal.

Harry looked up at Neville and arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Why is it called the Circle of the Gods? I think Stargate better explains its purpose," Neville said.

Harry punched in the symbols on the pedestal and they both watched in awe as the Stargate began to move. Each chevron was engaged and when the ninth chevron finally engage, a tower of water whooshed out of the ring. They stared at it in awe.

"That's pretty," Neville said softly.

"Very," Harry agreed. "As to your question, the reason they called them the Gods was because the beings that built the Stargate was considered very powerful by primitive man. The Gods, or the Ancients as they are called, had the ability to ascend to a higher plane of existence, therefore becoming a being of solid light and energy. They had powers that were beyond mere mortals, so those who feared and worshipped them called them Gods," he explained.

"How do you know so much about this?" Neville asked.

Harry looked at Neville and smiled grimly. "Simple, I'm an Ancient," he said.

--o-------O-------o-------O-------o--

Three months had passed since they entered the Stargate and into a whole new world. They learned as much as they could and was shocked to realize that a parasitic race had enslaved numerous worlds. Luckily, Harry and Neville could sense these creatures and stayed cleared of them. There was talk of an alliance with something called the Tok'ra, the Tau'ri, and the Free Jaffa, but that was only rumors and Harry still had no idea who the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri were. They were also no closer to finding out where Ron was. They had lost his trail as soon as they came through the Stargate.

They were currently on a dirty little planet, name unknown, that was over taken by the Goa'uld. Harry couldn't understand how Neville and he had left from Earth only to arrive on a different planet. The Stargate that they came through was on Earth, so shouldn't that have brought them to another Earth, albeit in a different dimension. However, Harry knew the minute he walked out of the Stargate that he was far from Earth. The three moons in the sky gave it away. Since then, they hopped from one planet to the next, hoping to find anything that looked remotely familiar or for any sign of Ron.

Now they were on this dirty, mudball of a planet and they were hiding out in a cave, trying to stay clear of the Jaffa that were running around. Harry woke out of his doze by the sound of fighting. He realized that the weapons he heard being fired sounded different from what he'd been hearing for the last three months. He nudged Neville awake and hushed him. Casting a spell that made them invisible, they left the cave and made their ways towards the sounds of fighting.

Hiding behind the tree, Harry could see that the Jaffa had trapped several humans. He watched with amazement as he saw a silver-headed man began to shoot what looked to be a human gun, or at least a human from Earth, at the Jaffa.

Tapping on Neville's shoulder, he motioned towards the trapped humans and they made their way towards them, hiding behind the trees and staying out of the way of the fighting. Harry stopped when he could hear them trapped humans speaking.

"Teal'c, report!" the silver-headed man commanded.

"SG-4 and I are on our way. We have defeated the Jaffa and will be with you shortly," voice said from the radio handing from the man's vest.

A man with glasses popped up from behind the large rock and began to shoot the Jaffa with a large gun. There was a blond woman lying on the ground, a wound on her arm and chest. Harry frowned as he got a funny feeling from the woman. It almost felt like a Goa'uld, but not nearly as strong. He could feel Neville lean in and whispered softly in his ear. "What are we going to do? Do we help them or let them fend for themselves?" he asked.

Harry and Neville had learned quickly that not everyone they tried to help was their friend. They were captured by the Goa'uld the first time they helped someone. They had no idea that the person who they helped was a Goa'uld who had more interest in them becoming his new host than a new friend. From that point on, they made sure to watch any fight before becoming involved. So far, they were lucky.

"The woman feels very faintly of a Goa'uld, but yet not," Harry whispered. "I'm not sure what to do yet."

"Daniel!" a voice yelled.

Harry watched as the man in glasses was caught unawares by the Jaffa that had snuck up behind him. The man was fighting with the Jaffa and the silver-headed man watched helplessly as he couldn't get to his friend and protect the woman at the same time. Harry saw the pained look on the silver-headed man and with a quick decision; he leaned over to Neville and whispered, "We help them. You help the woman and her friend while I help the one called Daniel.

Neville nodded and made his way towards the silver-headed man. Harry didn't bother to watch his friend, as he knew that Neville could take care of himself. He had changed from the nervous, bumbling, young boy that Harry had meet all those years ago. Harry quickly made his way towards the two fighting men. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Jaffa. "_Stupefy_," he whispered. He never could understand why a Wizard had to yell their spells when a whisper was just as effective, not to mention you could surprise your opponent better this way.

The spell hit the Jaffa and he went down. Daniel looked at the downed man in surprise then looked around warily. He tightened his hold on the gun, his eyes suspicious. Harry nodded with approval. He walked over to Daniel, got up behind him and said, "Don't move, please."

Daniel froze at the voice. "I'm here to help, but I need you to stay still. My friend is helping your friends. I need to make you disappear. Then we will need to hide in the forest. There is a cave over the hill. You should be safe there. Please don't make me regret helping you," Harry pleaded. He was tired of the fighting he had been involved with for the last three months. He just wanted to make some friends, someone who would let him know what the hell was going on. Someone who could help him find Ron.

"All right," Daniel replied softly.

Harry sighed gratefully. "Thank you. Now hold still. This might feel a little funny," he explained. He raised his wand and muttered, "_Deliquesco._" The spell hit Daniel and he shivered at the funny feeling that flowed over his body. Harry watched as Daniel shimmered then disappeared.

"All right, we need to move towards the forest. I believe Neville has your friends. They'll be heading to the cave. Grab onto my hand as you aren't able to see me," Harry explained.

Daniel took hold of Harry's hand and Harry guided him into the forest and made his way towards the cave. A few minutes later, they arrived and entered the cave.

"Neville, shield the cave opening. I don't want any rogue Jaffa finding us. _Finite Incantatem_," he murmured. The spell was cancelled and Daniel reappeared. "Any trouble, Neville?" he asked.

"Not really. The man, er…Jack I believe he said his name was, was a little untrusting, but I eventually talked him into letting me help him. You need to check on the woman. She needs your help more than mine," Neville informed him.

Harry nodded and walked over to the blonde-haired woman lying on the ground. Jack glared at him as Harry got closer. He raised his hands to show Jack that he was no threat and knelt down next to the woman. He glanced at Jack curiously. "Was she hit anywhere else that what I can't see?" he asked.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked sharply.

"Heal her. I need to know everywhere that she was injured. I don't want to miss anything," Harry explained.

"How are you going to heal her?" Jack demanded.

Harry smirked at Jack. "Magic," he breathed with mock awe.

The man with glasses snorted, amused, as he knelt down next to Harry. "Jack, let him heal Sam if he can."

"Daniel, unlike you, I don't trust everyone who saves my life," Jack snapped.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Yes, but if he wanted us dead, he would've left us to the Jaffa. Instead, he and his friend saved our lives when they didn't have to. If he can heal Sam, let him," he replied, exasperated.

Jack heaved a large sigh and backed off a little. "Fine, but if I think you're doing anything…funny…I will shoot you," he said.

Harry repressed the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that Jack was just trying to protect his friend and that he didn't know anything about Harry, but it was irritating to Harry that it was taking so long for Jack to let him heal Sam. His hands were twitching to get a hold of the woman and heal her.

"I have no intentions of hurting your friend. As Daniel, was it?" Harry asked the man with glasses. After receiving a nod, he continued. "As Daniel explained, if I had wanted to kill you, I would've let the Jaffa do it."

Jack snorted, but Harry ignored him. He laid his hands on Sam's stomach and concentrated. They glowed with a dull yellow light. Sam took a deep breath and Harry closed his eyes, his concentration intense. A few minutes later, the light disappeared. He took his hands off Sam's stomach and swayed from exhaustion. Hands caught his shoulders to keep him still and Harry murmured his thanks to Neville. He closed his eyes, leaned against Neville and rested.

A few moments later, Harry opened his eyes and glanced at Daniel, who was staring at him with interest. Harry smiled wanly and moved to situate himself next to Sam's shoulder. He placed his hand on her wound gently and his hand began to glow again. A minute later, he was done.

"You're lucky I was here," Harry said wearily.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"An hour later or even less and your friend would've been dead. She was bleeding internally and there was severe damage to her stomach and spleen. That's why it took me longer to heal her stomach than her shoulder," Harry explained. "She's fine now. She's just resting. Her body needs to recuperate from the shock."

"Thanks," Jack said gruffly.

Harry nodded, stood up, and began to sway slightly. "Careful," Neville said as he caught Harry before he fell. "You rest up. I'll watch out for our guests and any rogue Jaffa. You need to take better care of yourself, Harry."

"I'm fine, Neville," Harry insisted.

Neville snorted. "No, you're not, but I'll let you think that. Go, rest. I'll keep an eye out."

Harry nodded and stumbled over to the corner of the cave that they had designated as the sleeping area. He sat down on the sleeping bag, yawned widely before lying down. He was a sleep as soon his head hit the small pillow.

--o-------O-------o-------O-------o--

Harry awoke to whispers. He opened his eyes and looked around the darkened cave blearily. His gaze settled on Neville, who was talking to their guests. He could see that the woman, Sam, was awake and eating. With a small sigh, he got off the sleeping bag, stood up and stumbled over to Neville. He plopped down next to his friend and grunted his thanks as he was handed a cup of tea.

"So, Harry, you're friend tells me that you have a habit of saving people," Jack began.

Harry paused from taking a sip of his tea, glared at Jack over the rim. "I've been asleep and I need my caffeine. You may continue to talk to me before my first cup, but I have to warn you, you're taking your life into your own hands," he growled before sipping his tea.

Jack chuckled as he looked over at Daniel. "Wow, Daniel, he's just as bad as you before you're first cup of coffee."

Harry perked up at the word coffee. It had been the first word he had heard in the last three months that even remotely reminded him of home. He glanced over at Neville and saw that his friend had also picked up the word.

"Funny, Jack," Daniel snorted, rolling his eyes with exasperation.

There was silence for a moment or two and Harry sipped his tea. He could feel the caffeine hit his system and he began to perk up. After finishing his tea, he set the cup down and sighed with contentment.

"Better?" Daniel asked, amused.

"Much," Harry replied with a grin.

"I hear that you saved my life," Sam said softly.

Harry nodded. "I would've done it for most everyone," he replied shyly.

"Most everyone?" Jack asked.

Harry shrugged. "Except for my enemies."

"Have many of those?" Jack inquired, a look of interest on his face.

Harry smirked. "Not so much anymore."

Harry could hear Neville choking on the laughter that wanted to escape. Jack's eyes narrowed as he stared at Harry intently. "I see," he murmured.

The tense moment was broken by Daniel. "So, Harry, do you live around here?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, we're looking for a friend and came through the Circle, but we've been unable to leave because not long after we got here, the Circle was over taken by the Jaffa," he explained.

"Circle?" Daniel questioned.

"The large round ring that's standing in the valley. From the weapons you have, and the lack of technology that this world has, I assume you came through it. What surprises me is that you made it through," Harry said.

"Oh, well, we call it the Stargate," Daniel said and Harry stared at him a moment. "When we came through, there were no Jaffa hanging around. Imagine our surprise when we got ambushed a few feet inside the forest." Daniel chuckled.

Harry grinned. "I'm sure."

"So, if you don't live here, then where do you come from?" Jack asked, his gaze thoughtful.

"Hogsmeade," Harry answered blandly. He heard Neville snicker and watched as Jack turned his suspicious gaze towards his friend. "From where do you hail?" Harry asked.

"We are the Tau'ri," Daniel stated.

Harry frowned slightly. "The Tau'ri?" he inquired. He turned towards Neville and asked, "Isn't that one of the names we've heard bandied about?"

Neville nodded. "That and the Tok'ra," he replied.

Jack snorted. "Snake heads," he muttered.

Harry blinked with surprise. "Snake heads?" he asked, curious.

"The Tok'ra is part of the same species of the Goa'uld, but instead of taking over and subduing their hosts, they have a peaceful co-existence, not to mention that they are fighting to destroy the Goa'uld," Sam explained.

"Oh. And the Tau'ri? Do you fight the Goa'uld?" Harry asked.

Jack grinned. "We were a little late in the game, but yeah, we fight the Goa'uld. We're doing a damn good job of it too," he replied, his expression smug.

"Yeah, if getting captured, tortured, killed, being brought back to life, and pissing of the Goa'uld is doing a good job, then we're doing an excellent job," Daniel piped up.

"All in a day's work," Jack retorted cheerfully.

Harry chuckled at their antics. "And where do the Tau'ri hail from?" he asked.

"A little out of the way planet called Earth," Jack said.

Harry and Neville froze. Harry's bright green eyes speared Jack with an intense gaze. "Earth?" he inquired.

"Yeah, a nice pretty blue planet, lots of water, some pollution. You can find the best beer, pizza and The Simpsons. It's also the home of the best sport ever, which is hockey to you unbelievers," Jack explained with a pointed look at Daniel.

"I see," Harry replied slowly. He opened his mouth to ask another question when he whirled around, raising his hand as he gazed out the cave entrance. He tilted his head, and listened intently.

"What is it?" Neville asked quietly.

"A Jaffa and several humans," Harry answered lowly.

"Shit," Jack muttered and grabbed his P-90. He walked over to Harry and looked at the cave entrance. "They'll be able to see us if they get any closer."

"No, they won't," Harry stated absently.

"Excuse me, but it's not like we're exactly hiding. All they have to do is look inside the cave and viola, here we are." Jack looked at Harry with annoyance.

"They won't be able to see past the shield," Harry informed him. "Nothing could through the shield nor can they hear us. How else do you think we hid from the Jaffa for so long?" he asked, arching an eyebrow curiously.

"If sound can't get through the shield, then how do you know they are out there?" Jack asked.

"I can feel them," Harry replied.

"You can feel them," Jack mocked skeptically.

"Yes, just as I could feel the Goa'uld that blended with Sam and the fact that Daniel is more than he seems," Harry said.

"Hey! I'm human!" Daniel yelped.

"You are now, but you weren't always, were you?" Harry asked.

"Well, not technically. I died and ascended, but I got better," Daniel quipped. "I don't really remember much, but I don't think I liked hanging out with the Ancients much."

"The Ancients?" Neville squeaked suddenly.

"Er…yeah. You know, the makers of the Stargate, the founders of Atlantis," Daniel explained.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he stared at Daniel. He realized that he could learn a lot from the Tau'ri. While he had some information about the Ancients in the recesses of his mind, he couldn't remember everything. Bits and pieces of it came out when it was needed. It was how he knew what the Stargate was, and how to activate the ring transporter. He needed to go back to Earth with these people. Maybe they could help him find Ron, or at least give him a starting point. They seem to know more about what was going on than anyone else Neville and he had talked to in the last three months.

"Have you heard about the Ancients?" Daniel asked eagerly.

"Some, not a lot," Harry replied hesitantly.

"What do you know?" Daniel questioned.

"What do you know?" Harry inquired in return.

"Daniel, later. We have possible trouble. We don't have time for a history lesson," Jack interrupted.

"Er…right," Daniel muttered, embarrassed.

"Now, what about the Jaffa and friends?" Jack asked.

"They are getting closer to the cave. I just remembered that I was too busy to cover our tracks when Daniel and I made our way here. They could've have found our footprints, which would lead them here. They won't leave until they find us," Harry said.

"Damn!" Jack cursed.

"I'll have to go out and take care of them. You guys stay here," Harry commanded. He started walking toward the cave entrance when Jack stopped him.

"Hold it! Don't even think that you're leaving without me," Jack snapped.

Harry looked at him and frowned. "I have a better chance at subduing them," he said.

"How much combat time have you had?" Jack asked.

"Does killing a really bad guy and his minions count for anything?" Harry inquired.

Jack paused a moment before nodding. "Okay, that might be some help, but you don't go anywhere without me."

"Do you have the ability to become invisible? Because I can," Harry stated.

"No, I can't, but your friend made me invisible once, he could do it again," Jack retorted.

Harry frowned a moment before nodding. "All right. Neville, do your thing."

Neville nodded, took out his wand, and pointed it at Jack. He muttered a spell and it hit Jack, making him shimmer a moment before disappearing. Harry was satisfied and with a muttered spell, made himself invisible. Harry could hear Sam's excited murmurs and wondered what the woman was thinking.

"Er…question. How in the hell do I know where you're at? I can't see you! Are you even in here?" Jack accused.

"Yes, Jack," Harry sighed. "Just a moment, let me try something."

Jack could hear him muttering. There was a sudden shimmer and he could see Harry once again. "Hey, are we even invisible?" he asked.

"Yes, Jack. I just adjusted the spell so that we can see each other. To everyone else, we're invisible," Harry explained.

"Spell?" Jack squawked. "What do you mean spell?" he demanded.

Harry snickered. "What? You thought I was kidding when I said I was using magic. Surprise, Jack, magic is real."

"Oh, hell no. Daniel," Jack called out.

Harry sighed. "They can't hear or see you, Jack. I figured you would like to sneak up on the Jaffa without them hearing you," he explained.

"Yeahsureyoubetcha, but when we get back, we are so having a talk," Jack admonished. "Come on, let's go take down some Jaffa. I love my job," he said cheerfully.

They made their way toward the cave entrance. "So, which way do we go?" Jack asked.

"To the south. They're not that far away. There's one Jaffa and four humans. I'll go left, you go right, and we'll meet up in the middle," Harry said. "See ya there." He took off down the hill and Jack lost sight of him among the trees.

"One Jaffa and four humans," Jack mused thoughtfully. "Crap. It's Teal'c and SG-4. Harry! Wait! They're the good guys!" he yelled. "Damn it!" he cursed before running towards the forest. He didn't know what Harry was capable of, but he hoped to get to him before he did anything to Teal'c.

Harry jogged through the forest, the presence of the Jaffa getting closer. A few minutes later, he could hear voices. Taking up a spot behind the large tree, he looked around and saw the Jaffa and the four humans. Quickly, he stunned the four humans and the Jaffa ducked behind a tree.

"Give yourself up, Jaffa. You have nowhere to hide and no one is going to save you," Harry yelled. There was no reply and Harry rolled his eyes as realized that the Jaffa couldn't hear him because of the spell. "_Finite_ _Incantatem_," he muttered. "Come on, Jaffa. You can't hide forever. I took down your accomplices, and I will take you down."

"Indeed. You are a formidable warrior, surprising us like that, but I am not your enemy. I am a free Jaffa, fighting the Goa'uld to free my people. I mean you no harm," a deep voice replied.

"From what I've seen, all Jaffa mean us harm," Harry said.

Slowly making his way through the forest, he made his way to where the Jaffa was hiding. Muttering a spell, he made sure the he was invisible. Creeping forward, he tightened his hold on his wand. He found the Jaffa, leaning against the tree, his expression fierce. Harry studied the Jaffa a moment. The dark-skinned man was huge. He had intense dark eyes, and there was a large golden emblem on his forehead. He knew that this Jaffa was in an important position.

Walking up to the Jaffa, he raised his wand to shoot a stunning spell at him. The large man stiffened and began to look around warily. Harry stopped as he realized the warrior could sense him. Shrugging, he shot the spell at the Jaffa and was surprised when he dropped to the ground.

"Interesting," Harry murmured and the Jaffa whirled around towards the sound of Harry's voice. Harry cursed as he realized that he forgot to adjust the spell. Taking a step backwards, he realized that he wouldn't be able to sneak up on the Jaffa anymore. The man was too wary and Harry could see that the man was a formidable warrior, trained in the art of fighting.

"I mean you no harm. I am trying to find my friends," the Jaffa said.

"Your friends?" Harry asked, curious. He was surprised that this Jaffa would admit to having any friends. From what he had seen, Jaffa was more concerned about themselves than others.

"Yes, there are three of them. They were being attacked by Jaffa and when SG-4 and I got to their position, they were no longer there. I was able to track them here, but I have lost them," the Jaffa explained.

Harry cancelled the spell and he suddenly appeared to a surprised Teal'c. "You mean the Tau'ri?" Harry asked.

"Indeed," the Jaffa replied.

"Mmm…what is your name?" Harry questioned.

"I am known as Teal'c," the Jaffa rumbled with a deep voice.

"Why would the Tau'ri be friends with a Jaffa?" Harry asked.

Teal'c sighed soulfully. "I decided to help the Tau'ri in their battle against the Goa'uld. We have been successful except for the rogue Goa'uld who is trying to take over the vacuum that has opened when Anubis and Ba'al were defeated," Teal'c explained.

"Teal'c!" Jack yelled as he came running through the bushes.

Teal'c didn't move, but he did stiffen. Harry rolled his eyes as realized that Jack forgot that the Jaffa couldn't hear him.

"Wait, Harry. Don't do anything. He's a friend," Jack commanded breathlessly, winded from the hard run.

Harry shook his head, and lowered his wand. "Did you forget that he can't hear you?" he asked idly.

Jack looked nonplussed for a second before his expression became sheepish. "Er…yeah. I kinda did."

Harry snorted with amusement. "Come on, we need to get back to the cave. The others will be wondering what is going on."

Teal'c looked bemused. "To whom are you talking to, friend?" he asked.

Harry's eyes widened a bit when he realized that to Teal'c he was just talking to air. "Er..right. I forgot that you can't see him."

"Ha!" Jack exclaimed. "It seems I wasn't the only one that forgot about me being invisible."

"Whatever," Harry replied. He raised his wand and cancelled the spell. Teal'c nodded towards Jack, his eyes filled with relief at seeing his friend and commander.

"It is good to see you, O'Neill."

Jack grinned. "You too, T."

Harry walked away from the two friends and revived the unconscious soldiers. They were groggy and looked at him warily as they realized that they didn't know him.

"Soldiers, what have I told you about lazing around on the job?" Jack asked, his expression mocking.

Lt. Harding groaned as he realized his position. "Sorry, sir. I'm not sure what happened."

"It's all right, Lt. Harding. I wasn't your fault. You need to get your men up and follow me."

"What about the others, sir?" Lt. Harding asked as he got up from the ground.

"They are safe. They're hidden in a cave up the hill. That's where we need to go before Daniel gets it into his head to come and try to save us," Jack stated wryly.

Harry snickered. "As if he could get by Neville," he said.

Jack looked at him interestedly. "Really?"

"Don't let Neville's affable appearance fool you. He can wily when he wants to be," Harry explained.

"Um, reminds me of Daniel. All right, campers, pack it up and let's go."

The soldiers, Teal'c, Jack, and Harry made their way towards the cave. Harry kept a wary eye on the surrounding forest, but except for Teal'c, he couldn't feel any Jaffa in the forest. Could they finally be gone? Would they be able to leave the planet? If so, could they follow Jack and company back to Earth?

--o-------O-------o-------O-------o--

Let me know what you think!


End file.
